


má agus neamhfhéideartha

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Reflection, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá cúinne de leathanach fós ag Ginny. Ní labhraíonn sí leis.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	má agus neamhfhéideartha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The If and Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333683) by [Coffin Liqueur (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur). 



Tá cúinne de leathanach aici fós.

Bíonn sí i gcónaí. Cad a thug uirthi é a thógáil? Fiosracht, is dóigh léi.  


Dóchais sí.

Agus labhraíonn sé fós. Labhraíonn sé - fós. Di.

Ní Voldemort, atá imithe, ach Tom. Focail buachaill sna déaga, riamh ag lorg comhghuaillí.

_Cabhrú._

... Cé chomh ... náireach.

Ní labhraíonn sí ar ais.

Níl sí dallamlán go leor chun éisteacht. Níl sí óg ná saonta go leor - ní raibh sí ann le tamall maith.

Agus fós tá sí ag déanamh iontais, agus gortaíonn a cliabhrach ...  


... agus chailleann sí duine éigin. 

Seanchara óige.


End file.
